Second Chance
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: All Aaliyah wanted was to be loved. To be wanted. But what she got was lies and gossip spread about her by people she thought she could trust. The teen runs away to Romania to start over, but things do not go the way she planned. Just whens he thought her life was over, she finds herself being rescued by someone she thought as a myth, Dracula. But happiness is hard won. Dracula/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Got the idea for this story after watching Dracula Untold the other night. I hope that everyone like it and please tell me what you think. Only character I own is Aaliyah and Carson…for now.**

 **Prologue**

 **Aaliyah stormed through the halls of ST. Vlad's trying to get away from everyone. She was angry and did not want to deal with anyone. All she wanted was to get away from everyone.**

 **She huffed with annoyance when she heard the footsteps of her best friend, Carson running up beside her. She did not want to talk to her because she was one of the people she was angry with. She had betrayed her trust and hurt her by gossiping with the other royals about her.**

 **"** **Ally, wait." Carson called. "Leave me alone Carson, go gossip with your friends." She snapped. "What is your problem?" Carson demanded, reaching out to stop Aaliyah. "Don't Touch me…" Aaliyah growled, "I am sick of hearing everyone talk about my mom and my birthfather and how I am a freak."**

 **Carson stared at her with terror for a moment. She had never seen her friend's eyes change like that ever. Maybe all the rumors are true about what she was after all.**

 **"** **Ally…I'm sorry…" Carson said as Aaliyah turned to her with more anger in her eyes than before.**

 **Aaliyah, who had never had a violent streak or said a mean word in her life, finally lost it. She reached out and punched the wall next to her. Carson gasped with shock when she seen the fangs that her friend had come out with her next statement.**

 **"** **SORRY! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND AND NOW YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT ME AND HOW YOU THINK I AM A FREAK BECAUSE I'M MOIRI, DHAMPIR AND STRIGOI ALL IN ONE." Aaliyah growled, "I TRUSTED YOU…I thought you were my friend."**

 **By then the school's head guardian, Alberta came over to see the fangs and her eyes. She was one of few who knew the truth about the teen. She also seen the petrified look on the other teen's face. At that moment, her priority was to get Carson out of there.**

 **"** **Carson, my office now." Alberta said, pulling her away from Aaliyah. "Fine…maybe they are right about you though." Carson said, as another guardian led her away. "Maybe." Aaliyah snapped.**

 **With that she took off, leaving the building and heading for the dorms. She grabbed her bag from under her bed and pack some clothes. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number she had hoped would help her.**

 **"Grandpa, please get me out of here." She cried, tears finally spilling from her blue eyes. "Alright…let me get to the school." Her grandfather, Abe replied. "Nooo, just wire me some money and get me a ticket…I have to get away from this school before Carson lies and says I attacked her." Aaliyah said. "Did you lose your temper?" Abe asked. "Yes, but I punched the wall…I think my fangs came out." She whispered. "Geez, alright." Abe said, "I'll have a private jet waiting for you at the air field by the big airport." "Thank you." Aaliyah replied. "Where do you want to go?" Abe asked. "Leave it open…I just need to get away from here." Aaliyah replied, getting her passport from her bag. "Alright, I'll also put some money in an account for you." Abe said, "I'll see you soon grand kiz." "Okay." She replied, "Don't tell mom…you are the only one I trust right now." Aaliyah replied.**

 **With that, she hung up and grabbed her bag. She slipped past the guardians outside the dorm to keep her there and towards the gates. Aaliyah used her compulsion to get the guardian at the gate to let her out and off the grounds. He let her out and looked confused about 10 minutes later when she was no longer in his sight. Then he deleted the image of her leaving from the camera and soon the compulsion wore off.**

 **48 Hours Later…**

 **Aaliyah ran through the darken alley way in Romania. She had been followed by guardians from the court. She had overheard them in a restaurant saying that they were to take her out and bring her body back to the court. Aaliyah's heart broke, knowing that the guardian to give that order as her mother.**

 **Suddenly, she tripped, falling to the cold ground. The guardians had caught up with her and pulled their stakes from their sheaths. Aaliyah screamed trying to break free from their grasp.**

 **"** **Stop your fighting, freak." The guardian said, holding her by her arms. "Never…get off me." She screamed, her voice echoing in the alley. "Shut up…" The other replied, punching her across the face. "Never." She screamed.**

 **Suddenly, she felt a cold, sharp pain fill her body. Her breath caught in the throat as she choked on a mouthful of her own blood. She felt the cold silver puncture her chest and heart. But as soon as the stake went through her heart, it was pulled out.**

 **The guardian holding her, dropped her to ground. He kicked her in the stomach and walked off. Aaliyah coughed and struggled to catch her breath. She had hot pain filled tears streaming down her cheeks, saddened that her own family wanted her dead. All she wanted was to be left alone and be given a second chance at life.**

 **Suddenly, she heard the guardians screaming in pain and terror. She also heard a primal growl from behind her. She did not know who or what it was but she was praying it was not a strigoi. Aaliyah heard the footsteps of the new figure come towards her. He stared at her for a moment before turning her on her side and setting her head in his lap.**

 **Aaliyah looked up to see the most beautiful pair green eyes she had ever seen. The man holding her had shoulder length black hair that slightly curled and he appeared to be tall, but nearly as tall as her birthfather. He seemed dangerous and kind. Almost a warring angel.**

 **AN: I know that I left it on cliff hanger, but I promise that I will pick right up in the next chapter with our favorite vamp. I hope that everyone like the chapter and please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. I'm picking up where I left off. Please remember to review. Only character I own is Aaliyah and Carson, for now. All other material belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1: Her eyes**

 **The sun had finally set and he could finally relax. It was a beautiful fall evening in Bucharest and he was going to enjoy it. Vlad smiled to himself as he looked up into the night sky. One of the few things that he enjoyed about being the monster he was, is that he could enjoy to the beauty of the night. But he just wished that he had someone to share it with. There were days that he missed his beloved wife, Mirena and son Ingeras.**

 **Then, a scream of terror and pain rang out through the peaceful night. Vlad suddenly tensed, suddenly listening in to see where it came from. He looked out over the street and then seen three figures in an alley. He also seen the two figures holding down the girl had silver stakes. He shuddered, but went the alley any way.**

 **When he got there, he seen two large men starting to leave the alley and the girl laying in a pool of blood, dying. He noticed the girl was significantly weaker than them. Vlad let out a feral growl, alerting the three to his presence.**

 **The two men went fight him but Vlad threw them against the wall and tore them to shreds. They never stood a chance against the king of vampires. Ever since he defeated the master vampire, Vlad had become stronger. He also had little patience for those who harmed innocents.**

 **Once he handled them, he walked over to the girl who was barely clinging to life. His heart broke knowing that she was never going to know the joy of life. He noticed that she was very beautiful. She had long dark auburn hair that had a slight curl to it. As he got closer, he seen she had striking blue eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul. Eyes that instantly reminded him of Mirena.**

 **He gently turned her over and gently place her head in his lap. The young woman stared into his eyes, seemingly getting lost in them. He noticed that she had tears streaming from her eyes, knowing she was lost.**

 **"** **Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, pushing some hair from her face. "…What are you?" She wheezed, coughing up a little blood. "A vampire…" He said, making her tense. "Are…you…str..goi?" She gasped. "No…I am much older than those monsters…My name is Vlad." He said. "Vlad…Vlad Tepes?" She asked, her breathing slowing. "Yes…you have heard of me?" He asked, smiling softly, "What is your name?" "Aa…liayh." She murmured. "Do you want vengeance, Aaliyah?" He asked.**

 **Aaliyah shook her head no. Vlad smiled, knowing that there was something else. There was something about her that made him want her with him.**

 **"** **Then what do you want, little one?" He asked. "Sec..ond chance…love." She whispered, her eyes becoming unfocused. "What about your family…do they not love you?" He asked, frowning. "No…only one." She said, thinking of her grandfather, "Not wanted anymore."**

 **Vlad looked at her, feeling his heart clench when he heard that. He was going to save her and give her a second chance. Even if she did not drink, he would wait for her to become older before he offered to turn her again. This girl needed someone to protect her.**

 **"** **Drink little one, we will speak of second chances later." Vlad said, biting into his wrist.**

 **Aaliyah drank, feeling the red liquid giving and taking her strength all at the same time. Vlad pulled away, watching as she began to slip into the darkness. He quickly took off his coat and wrapped her in it before lifting her up into his arms.**

 **Then Vlad took off into the night with Aaliyah in his arms. When he reached his house in the next town, Vlad laid her down on the bed and took off her shoes. There he took is watch, waiting for her to waken. He noticed that as the transformation took place, she hardly moved or made a sound. He watched as her body filled out, replacing her malnourished form with a beautiful figure. He thought she was beautiful before, but now she was simply stunning. He could see the feminine curves and hips that would make birth a child easy. His child, but he knew that was impossible due to the fact he was technically dead.**

 **Several hours later, Aaliyah awoke at dawn. She suddenly felt a burning in her throat, yearning for blood. She up to see Vlad standing in front of the widow, watching her. He stepped from the light and walked towards her. He seen the fear in her eyes.**

 **"** **Easy, I am not going to hurt you, remember." Vlad said, looking at her. "Am I like you?" She asked, looking at him. "For now…you have a choice, to drink and be like me forever, or to resist and become human again." Vlad told her.**

 **Aaliyah laughed softly when he said human. She wondered if he thought she was human.**

 **"** **You think I am human?" She asked, looking at him. "Yes…what else would you be?" He asked. "A freak…I am part dhampir, part moiri and part strigoi. I asked you if you strigoi last night and you said no." She said. "I did…you do not look as if you are moiri or dhampir. I definitely would not say you are strigoi." Vlad said, sitting on the bed. "Well I am…I'm a freak." She whispered, sadness slipping into her voice. "Why do you say that?" He asked, noticing her pain. "Well, I have fangs, but cannot handle blood with out being sick. I cannot walk in the sunlight without it burning me severely. I also cannot hardly eat normal food." She told him. "What did you mean by you had no family that wanted you?' Vlad asked. "…Because I am the way I am, I have been a burden on my family. I am a bastard child and the daughter of someone who was strigoi. My mom and her best friend found a way to turn him back. Since he was turned back, Dimitri wants nothing to do with me because I remind him of what he was. The only person who I trusted was my grandfather, Zmey." She replied. "Zmey, not Zmey as in Abe Muzar?" Vlad asked. "Yes, I take it that you two have done business together?" She asked. "Yes, we have…he has never mentioned you." Vlad said. "Yeah, well, he does what he can to protect me because of who my real father is." She said.**

 **Now Vlad understood what she meant. She was considered a monster to her own family. He felt sorry for her, wishing that he could have spared her from that pain.**

 **"** **So what brought you here?" Vlad asked. "I needed a fresh start. I need to get away from my family. I snapped at my best friend, or so I thought." Aaliyah replied, "I found out she had one of the ones spreading rumors about me and I flipped. I finally had it and was going to live with my grandfather, but I snapped at her and knew that not even he could protect me from the guardians. But two days later, a group of them followed me here with orders from the head guardian, my own mother to kill me and bring me back to the court. I'm sure my mother was going to have someone try to bring me back to life with moiri magic, but you found me first." She replied. "Well, that is probably a good thing…you can stay here with me if you like." Vlad said, making her look at him with shock. "But why, you hardly know me." She asked, looking at him with shock and hope. "Everyone deserves a second chance." Vlad said, making her smile.**

 **Aaliyah reached over and hugged him, shocking them both for a moment before he returned it. He was glad that she said yes. Vlad had hope again as did Aaliyah. She could finally relax and let her guard down.**

 **"** **Thank you Vlad, for everything." She replied, staring at him with a new hope in her eyes. "You're welcome. Also, I just wanted to let you know that I have a meeting with your grandfather later tonight…I think it would be best we tell him you are here. I believe that Abe deserves to know you are here." Vlad said, causing her to sigh. "Alright. He would be the only one I want to know I am alive…he has always been there for me." She replied, looking at him. "I agree. I believe that Abe could find a way to make sure no one comes looking you." Vlad told her, standing. "Thanks…um…is there something else I can change into to get out of this ruined shirt?" She asked, looking at him. "Yes, I can also get your things from the hotel you were staying in." He replied. "My things are in a townhouse in Bucharest." Aaliyah replied, smiling. "Alright, then tonight we will get them, I have a town house we can stay at there as well." Vlad said, standing and walking over to the dresser.**

 **"** **Here are some clothes…the pajamas are in the bottom drawer. I would advise getting some sleep. I will help keep the thirst at bay." Vlad told her. "Okay…where is the bathroom?" Aaliyah asked, suddenly feeling the blood that caked her long locks.**

 **Vlad laughed softly at the look of disgust on the young woman's face. He could see that she hated her hair dirty. He walked away from the dresser and headed over the French doors in the back of the room.**

 **"** **Here." Vlad said, opening the door for her.**

 **Aaliyah rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom, half expecting to see an old bath room but instead was met with a stunning bathroom. In the back of the bathroom was a huge vanity nest to a large marble bathtub. There was also a stand-up shower and toilet on the other side of the room.**

 **"** **Whoa…not even my aunt Lissa has a bathroom this nice." Aaliyah replied, making Vlad laugh. "Many don't, this was all custom done about a year ago…but I do not get many visitor, save for your grandfather when he and I do business." Vlad told her. "Thank you again for saving me…I don't know how to repay the kindness you've shown me." Aaliyah replied, looking up at his green eyes. "Think nothing of it little one." Vlad smiled.**

 **He soon left the bathroom and headed to change his own clothing. Vlad smiled to himself as he walked into his room. Thing had just changed rather drastically. He never expected that he would find someone to care for like her ever again. Even though he had only known her for a few hours, Aaliyah had become rather dear to him and he did not want to lose her.**

 **A few minutes later, Aaliyah stepped out of the shower and got dressed as she began to brush and blow dry her long auburn curls. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as everything that happened hit her at one time.**

 **Aaliyah dropped the brush as she fell to her knees. She let out all the rage, the pain, the hurt that she felt. She asked God why her family hated her so much and how was she going to move on. While she was thankful for Vlad taking her in, she still did not know how to move past everything that happened to her. She stayed curled up on the floor for what seemed like hours until she felt someone lifting her up off the floor.**

 **She clung to the new figure as they held her close. They sat down on the bed and ran their hands through her damp curls. They whispered softly to his in an ancient tongue that Aaliyah recognized as an old dialect of Romanian. When her tears subsided, the figure still did not let go.**

 **"** **Vlad?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from tears. "Yes…" He replied, looking down at her, "it's alright, you are safe." "I…I don't know why I did that." She whimpered. "I do…it's alright." He replied, holding her closer. "But..." She whispered. "Hush…sleep." Vlad said softly, running his hand through her hair.**

 **Vlad continued to cradle her against his chest until he felt her breathing level out. He had never had much experience with teenage girls, but he could tell she was having a hard time adjusting to her new life. He mostly thought it was her finally taking in and absorbing the gravity of what her own mother wanted those pathetic excuses for guardians to do for her.**

 **"** **All will be well when you wake, I will be here when you wake." Vlad told her, gently kissing her forehead. "Promise?" She asked,looking up at his forest green eyes. "I swear that I will be here when you wake." Vlad vowed solemnly.**

 **He watched as Aaliyah slowly drifted to sleep. Vlad too found himself drifting off to sleep, exhausted from the events of the last few hours. He was grateful that God gave him a second chance to be happy.**

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get the new chapter up. I started back my college and working on other things. I hope that everyone like the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
